


Beacon Days

by gemctf2



Series: Cheshire [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A Break from the Canon Hell Hole, A little bit triggering and dark, Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bounty Hunters, But I promise happy endings, Crimes & Criminals, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fairytale and Fables, Family, Fantasy School, Fiction, Fluff and Humor, Friends are Family you can choose, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, School, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Serial Killers, Team as Family, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: People of remnant would call this, the time of peace, though really peace in their definition is ... debatable.Their so called peace involves monsters living on the same land as ours, metaphorically and literally. It's more calm before the huge storm that will be inevitably stirred up by the very people who sought to keep and destroy it.I think... peace is when I sleep, so maybe... when everyone goes to sleep... then we'll finally have...P e a c e





	1. Strings of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say? Good, for your faith in others was misplaced, misguided, just like the ones that look up to you.  
> But perhaps a selective few of humanity does hold promise, those who follows their own path of course.

White feathers fall onto the feet of a black high heeled boot, which quickly moves as a renegade car drives down the street. The car seemingly emitting rainbow lights and unsuspecting as a white cat looks at in on the road, seemingly about to be hit when a hand grabs it and places it safely at the other side.

"You've got to be more careful little kitty," Ivan sighs, the cat purrs and licks his hand in appreciation.

"Saving kittens now are we?" Lian asks as he follows his brother's form as he releases the feline.

"Hey, we don't only have to save humans alright?" Ivan teases and both of them walks down the street as if they didn't do anything.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Lian asks, stride carefree and relaxed, Ivan's walk however falters as soon as he said that.

"Heh... not really... I still can't believe... we were invited to Beacon," Ivan fidgets with his gloves.

"Aw come on, you should be happy and excited!" Lian grins, tearing open a wrapper and offering Ivan one, he shakes his head, ever since they discovered the candy shop, Lian brought nothing but lollipops and a few sour candy stripes. It was probably going to be a better way for his habit if they want to fit in. Ivan still can't stop smiling at the expressions other people might have if they saw Lian biting straw.

"Well.. I am..." Ivan replies, putting his hands behind his back, tilting his head back." B-but what if they think we're aliens or something?" Ivan asks.

"We are not that far from society," Lian snorts as he place the candy into his mouth," Besides, we don't know what kind of people will be there, some could have been from Mistral or Vacuo," he suggested.

"I really hope so..." Ivan sighs as they walk back to their rented apartment, he has never been this far away from home before... it's selfish but... Ivan was glad his brother is here.

* * *

In a dark room, only a small windows with bars are the source of light, though it only showed the material of the table but not the length nor shape.

"What should we do with her?" however... the room is dark enough... so dark that only bright colors can be slightly made out in the dark. Light colors being pupils. The one who spoke with a voice of silk, the unblinking, moving one with a tint of wild willow eyes and inner shirt, judging by the voice, a woman.

"I say solitary confinement is too good for her," a more arrogant and breathless sounding voice grumbles beside the woman, sacroline eyes and coat that can only be seen.

"Now now, why don't we give the lady a chance?" a light bullshot brown eyes with silver hair man asks, this man however one only needs to hear his voice once and associate it with a lock of silver hair to recognize him as Professor Ozpin.

"The only question is..." Ozpin looks at the other end of the table, azure eyes meeting his gaze with the same enigmatic look," ... will you take it?" he asks.

Silence hangs in the air, as if no one dared move for her response.

A Cheshire-like grin is the only other thing visible from what is the other side of the room other than the eyes that sparked pink.

 


	2. Welcome to Beacon Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Protagonists arrives at Beacon Academy!

The aircraft that takes new students to Beacon every year rises and floats over the buildings of vale.

"Easily there, look, there is nothing to be afraid of," Lian replies as he seats with his brother who seems to be rooted to the seats instead of the windows where the other students looks out of.

"Fear of height too eh?" a reddish down girl with aquamarine eyes asks, she wears an aquamarine scarf around her shoulders and waist, her her tunic white and light blue pants, she looks a lot like a yoga instructor if not for the scarf.

"Um... not really... I'm just..." Ivan chuckles," not used to being so far away from home," he replies.

"Mm... well you'll get used to it... I heard they are less strict here... hence why I came here," she replies casually.

Ivan and Lian looks at each other, Lian shrugs and Ivan sweat drops and looks back at her.

"I'm Ivan and this is my brother, Lian," he replies extending a hand to her, she took it," Quinlan," she replies with a polite smile." So... twins?" she asks.

"No... well he's two years older than me," Ivan replies a little sheepishly," One of you didn't get in through combat school?" she asks, seemingly surprised at this information.

"Nah, we were invited," Lian replies.

"I see..." Quinlan looks on the floor in contemplation," well, I hope you survive the initiation," she replies.

"Likewise," Ivan sweat drops at the bluntness of her words, Lian just shrugs casually, Quinlan smiles, apparently she likes their response.

The ship finally lands in beacon, everyone looking out of the front window to take a look at Beacon Academy.

In the holographic space, a woman with wild willow eyes and light brown long curly hair appears with a welcoming smile, she wears the same wild willow blouse underneath a dark blue blazer.

"Good Morning and Welcome to Beacon," the woman beams, Ivan perks up at her voice, not quite expecting it. Quinlan grins as if someone gave her an award, Lian sinks a little in his seat, a little more relaxed.

"My name is Gaia Umi," she introduces warmly," you are one of the fortunate few who have receive the honor of being accepted into this academy, who trains Huntsman and Huntresses to protect the future and the peace we are experiencing now," she replies.

Ivan looks at her with bright eyes and seems to be able to stand now, a blonde hair boy with pink eyes turns to the window though as if uncomfortable but his face remains carefully neutral. Lian smiles at Ivan.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task," she adds, looking around as if she is actually there," and now, it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," after that, she disappears and everyone looks at awe of the view of the town and the ocean surrounding the school.

Colorful people crowded around, Ivan's worry has now been replaced with anticipation... he wondered who was he going to meet here at his new home...

The ship finally landed onto Beacon's docks, as students pool out of the ship, Ivan looks at the school in front of him, taking in the sight of the building.

"Mm... looks older than I expect it to be," Quinlan smirks and waves at them in a goodbye as she walks ahead of them, Ivan returning it as Lian steps beside him, hand behind his head.

"So... that took shorter than expected," Lian teases, Ivan chuckles in agreement as they follow the crowd into the school building. Ivan looks at those with groups of friends and rubs his arm to ease the numbness that grew there... at least he got Lian...

"Heh, look at that, are you sure you don't belong in a hospital or something?" a voice asks, Lian glares at the person who dared said that to Ivan but frowns when it's a girl that looked too young to be here, she has dark red short hair with yellow sharp looking eyes only did he look closely did he notice the Red Panda Ears that almost camouflage with the hair. She wears a brown tube top and brown shorts with more than needed belts and a chain connecting to a sheathed curved sword hanging around her waist, she wears a pair of silver boots with a bronze lining at the top.

"Aren't you a little too young to be here? Also, are you dressing up for model week or battle?" Lian asks, not mentioning the ears, which the girl seem to appreciate it but pouts at his question," No, I'm 16, I skipped a year because they wanted to alright? Anyway, you haven't answer my question," she looks at Ivan.

"No... this is my natural hair color," Ivan sweat drops and chuckles sheepishly.

"Hm... ya sure? I can ring an ambulance here if you want," she grins a little devilishly, Lian steps in," Hey, back off," he warns but she doesn't seem to scared, she tilts her head," How about you? You look older than this fellow here, he your significant other?" she raises her eyebrow suggestively. Lian growls un-amusingly while Ivan seem flustered by that comment.

"I'm his brother," Lian clarifies," Really? You look nothing like each other," the girl frowns," Oh, are you his elder brother? That's just sad," she teases.

"Hey..." a mauve haired, tied in a long pony girl with white eyes narrows at her as she lowers her book," Ms Ino is it?" she asks, Ino frowns and looks at her expectantly," Yes?" she asks.

"I heard about many thing regarding your acceptance into Beacon... you wouldn't want me to slip some of it would you?" she asks, Ino's face flared, almost the same color as her hair.

"... fine," she grumbles and escapes, the girl looks back at her book, as if already sensing the two boy's discomfort, she adds," I've got no dirt on her, so don't worry about it," she replies and walks ahead.

Ivan believes her," Um... Thank you... my name is-" he starts, but she cuts her off," The initiation is going to be a tough one, there is no use in getting to know each other until after that," she replies and leaves.

Ivan and Lian looks at each other, one in dread the other in puzzlement as if they didn't expect that. Looks like their troubles doesn't end there yet.

The halls of Beacon academy looms over them as they enter the amphitheater, they look around, Lian noticing a brown hair girl with blue eyes he haven't seen before, he frowns but thinks nothing of it as he looks at the stage.

"Ahem, I'll keep this brief... you have traveled here in hopes to acquire new skills and to hone your crafts and when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people... but... things won't be as easy as it seems..." the headmaster of beacon academy, Ozpin says to the crowd, Ivan looks determined at his words, Lian looking a little bored." In this journey, we will be preparing you for the harsh outside world and so we shall," he replies.

The Red haired from before looks a little nervous at that, so did Ivan but in contrast to the tense atmosphere that resonated from the crowd, only three seemed at ease with these words, the brown hair girl -who is actually smirking-, yellow hair boy -who looks irritated- and the pink hair girl from the courtyard who remains expressionless.

"If any of you have second thoughts... it's not too late to turn back now," the professor adds but no one was moving, Ivan looks around nervously, he nods and leaves the front while, Gaia, who didn't seem fazed by the speech walks forth to inform them of the initiation.

"He seemed..." Lian mutters," Sad?" Quinlan asks besides them before walking away, Ivan looks at Lian who shrugs.


	3. Welcome to Beacon Academy, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our characters enters the school grounds, braced for what's to come but first, slumber partay!
> 
> I have a tumblr for this btw, shared with my friend who wants to remain anonymous but you can call them Teal
> 
> It's technically my account so I'm using my Team as username lol
> 
> If you're reading this Teal, Love you ♡
> 
> https://team-stand.tumblr.com

That night they stay at the ballroom with all the other new students, Ivan sporting a plain white t-shirt and short pants, Lian with the same type of shirt but brown with matching pants.

"This is so... awkward..." Ivan mutters as he lies down, unable to sleep, Lian says nothing but also lies on his side, eyes open and looking around to scope the competition...

"Everyone is too lay back..." Lian sighs," You should cheer up, if you don't, you'll not be at peak form tomorrow," Quinlan smiles from above them, Ivan quickly sits up," Hey," he smiles, Lian frowns at her," that's bold of you," he snorts. Lian looks at him in confusion, Quinlan just laughs softly since there are some people sleeping and seats near them.

"Hey, I get to choose who I want to talk to not other people," Quinlan replies," I bet you two will get along with other guys just fine," she adds sarcastically. Ivan chuckles sheepishly while Lian just looks ahead and away from her.

Quinlan looks around and spots a boy with Almond hair and dark blue eyes, sitting alone and reading a book.

"Hm... what about that guy? Seems like the loner guy type like you two," Quinlan grins and seeing as Lian wasn't looking at her, she grabs Ivan's hand and drags him over." Ah- Quinlan wait-" Ivan panics, Lian tenses before bolting up to join them.

"Hellooo," Quinlan grins as the Almond hair boy looks up, dark blue eyes twinkling in amusement at the guys the girl dragged behind her.

"I'm Quinlan, this is Ivan and Lian, nice to meet you," she grins, Ivan sweat drops at the fast introduction, Lian grumbles something under his breath.

"I'm Almond..." the boy smiles," Almond Hephaistos, it's nice to meet you too," he extends a hand which Quinlan takes.

Ivan tilted his head at the book he is reading," you like weapons?" he asks, Lian perks up at that and notices the title of the book.

"Mm... I'm sort of an inventor myself," he replies," I like to build things... not limited to weapons," he adds.

"That's so cool!" Quinlan exclaims softly," Say if you need anything from armor advice to a nice vacation..." she twirls a pen gesturing to the book he has as if in silent approval. Almond nods and hands her his book, she scribbles something on the front page, finger holding where he was reading and then pass it to him.

She then made a gesture with her hand and mouthed,' call me,' before patting Ivan on the shoulder and leaving them behind. Almond smiles, amused as he reads what she wrote on the book.

"Smooth," Lian snorts, Almond just shakes his head before closing the book.

* * *

"So... whose team do you think you'll be in?" Quinlan asks as Ivan and Lian prepares for the initiation. Ivan looks at Quinlan's combat gear... which is not unlike her outfit when they first met.

"Um..." Ivan looks around and finds a blonde hair boy with pink eyes, he adjusts the strap on his wrist before leaving." He seems..." Ivan closes his locker," ...powerful?" he suggested, Quinlan hangs her head with an exasperated sigh, she looks around.

"There isn't anyone really noteworthy in our batch..." Quinlan replies as she looks around before her eyes settle upon a gray hair boy with light brown eyes, she gasp and looks at Ivan and Lian in terror.

"Uh..." she starts, Lian notices the shift and looks at where Quinlan was looking at, the guy closes his locker and walks out, the amount of guns behind his back is... unnecessary. Their eyes meet, the guy frowns and walks away, eyes not leaving Lian's. Ivan looks at their stares in worry, Quinlan looks away as he walk pass before shoving Lian.

"Hey!" Lian complains," are you nuts? You dare hold eye contact with a  member of the Zephyr clan?" Quinlan hisses.

"Wha-" Ivan starts, he can't be that bad... even if the weapons he carries are quite intimidating but then his brother uses a rake so..." The Zephyr Clan, one of the most feared clans in Mistral," the mauve hair girl replies beside them, this time she wears a blue Flat cap with an armored top and skirt with boots, it looked like it could glow in the dark.

"Isn't it hot in there?" Ivan blurts, Lian face palms, the pink haired didn't seem to mind though," it has an internal air conditioning system, it's like wearing a car," she deadpans.

"I-I see..." Ivan sweat drops, not really knowing what that's like, Lian sighs and leads him out of the locker rooms, the brown hair girl looking at them from afar with her arms crossed.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for the initiation," a voice calls from the speakers.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Headmaster Ozpin says," and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest," he adds as everyone lines up in front of him.

"I'm sure you've heard rumors about teams," Professor Umi says," today will be the day that you'll be assigned them," she replies. Ivan tilts his head and looks at the forest ahead with a worried look.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin replies," So it is in your best interest that you paired with someone you can work well with, that being said, those who takes the same relics in the forest will be your partner for the next 4 years," he adds.

Ivan looks a slow on processing the information, the brown hair girl steps in from the far left, the Headmaster's eyes seem to linger on her and then to the rest who has mixed reactions to it.

"After you've grabbed a relic, meet your partner at the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition on the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path," the headmaster replies, expression stoic.

The girl on the far left smirks, Ivan swallows nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of this initiation, but our instructors will not intervene," the Headmaster adds and looks at the violet eyed boy who sniffs indignantly under his look.

"Only when you have your partner can you come back to the cliff and we will regard the relics you choose, are there any questions?" the headmaster asks.

No one dared speak up.

"Good! Now take your positions," Ozpin replies, everyone starts to brace themselves, but everyone seem to be looking at the first person since they don't really know what's going to happen. The brown hair girl smirks and catapults into the air, form graceful, everyone look back to the front, bracing themselves for the spring.

Lian and Ivan nods to each other as Lian was next, Ivan following suit, the last person is the violet eyed boy but unlike the others, his didn't go off. Ozpin nods at him, the boy rolls his eyes and skids down the cliff himself. The headmaster takes a sip out of his cup as he watches them in the air.

 


	4. The Starting Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our characters finally go through the initiation!

The brown hair girl straightens her body and pivot her head into the trees, her skull must be iron because she crashes into a branch before rolling onto another more bigger and harder branch from the top of a tree, she looks around for enemies before grabbing onto the bark and then sliding down like a flag on a flag pole.

Lian takes out his weapon and aims it at a thick tree and swings from it, landing gracefully on his feet before bolting away.

Ivan's landing is much less destructive as he takes out his gloves without wires and grasps a bark and circles down, he lands on his feet and did not stop, he starts running, trying to spot something that resembles a relic but really his focus is on finding Lian.

He didn't expect to but he skids to a halt as he sees another student, another red head, he slowly backs up and briskly walks the other side. He sighs, looking around, he didn't really want to socialize when it's suppose to be a field mission.

He was about to give up and wonder around aimlessly before noticing Almond, he is about to go to him when someone approaches him.

"Hey! You have a relic yet?" the student asks, he is a dark golden, messy haired boy with brown eyes under sunglasses and a collared shirt with pants and an expensive pair of shoes, Ivan frowns, is he really going to battle in that? Also he didn't see him in the cliff... could he be a civilian?

"Um... no?" Almond asks, swinging his axe onto his shoulder, as if ready for a fight. The student frowns and is about to say something when he is cut off by another boy with a dark brown hair with teal eyes who seem more fit to be in battle than the other boy is.

"I don't think its wise to pick a fight with him," he whispers to him, the other boy is tempted to rebel but he seems to finally back off. Ivan was hesitant, he guessed didn't want them to come looking for him if he had a relic that matches one of theirs.

"Hey Almond," Ivan approaches him shyly, hoping to not startle him, Almond however seemed to have already sensed his presence. He smiles at him," hello... Ivan was it?" he asks.

"Yep," he smiles nervously," well, looks like it's going to be quite easy if he already had one," he chuckles.

"Hm... I wonder..." Almond says out loud before shaking his head and walks ahead, Ivan following him like a lost puppy, Almond glances at him and says," That was Urien Myrddin, the son of Eric Myrddin I reckon," he replies.

"The rich guy from Vacuo?" Ivan asks in surprise, he knew that guy but he didn't exactly have a nice nor wicked reputation, in the harsh life of Vacuo, the Myrddin family is well known for their con acts and one of the oldest families to live there.

"He might have bribed or tricked the headmaster to letting him have what he wants," Almond replies glancing at the cliff behind them before returning to the floor." But I wonder if there is really such a way to do so..." he pokes the grass with the blunt edge of his axe and squats down," or if he simply allowed them to do whatever they want," he adds and tosses something to Ivan.

He looks down to see a white bishop piece," chess pieces..." he frowns at it and then looks at Almond's he shows him the same piece... but black.

"The Headmaster must have a lot of chess pieces for all of us," Ivan muses but Almond seemed puzzled at his piece, he examines it for a while before nodding," yeah... that must be it.." he says. They stayed there for a while as if wanting to say something but can't bring it out. Finally Ivan says," he must have a lot if he's willing to lose some of them..." he sweat drops, Almond smiles in agreement =v=.

Lian meanwhile was already in combat, weapon clashing with a Biancore, he uses his rake to push himself over the Grimm, sending it flying and dissolving. Quinlan looking at the remains of the Grimm in awe.

"That was great," she grins, Lian smiles," you've got your relic?" he asks, Quinlan shows the black bishop piece to him, he sighs and shows him the white King piece he found before meeting the Grimm.

"Well, we still can travel together right?" Quinlan asks, tossing her loose scarf over her shoulder. Lian nods and they join each other before walking to the northern side.

"I'm telling you! I don't have one!" someone exclaims from the side, Ivan tilts his head and notices the red head from earlier with the violet eye boy.

"Oh, hey Akari," Almond greets and then looks at the blonde haired, Akari sees his look," That's Violen, sounds like a monster's name to be," she smirks, Violen didn't give her the luxury of a reaction he just tosses her a piece, a black rook.

"Were you hogging the pieces?" Akari asks in horror as she catches it easily, Violen says nothing and left them alone. Ivan notice Akari being a little tense." Why don't you move with us?" Ivan suggested.

"Whatever I had nothing better to do anyway," Akari pouts and looks away, feet drawing a circle on the dirt, Almond shakes his head and walks on, Ivan and Akari following suit.

"Did you hear something?" Lian asks as he and Quinlan waits at a clearing, she could hear scuttering but didn't know what it is from.

They blink in surprise as someone took a rather loud tumble but there doesn't seem to be an impact, they look at the direction, the dark brown hair boy with Urien was carrying said guy in his arms, Urien notices them and squirms in his arms.

"Ace! Get their pieces!" Urien exclaims, Lian and Quinlan immediately got to their battle stance, Ace looks at them then at Urien," But young master..." he starts but Urien was already out of his grasp, he dust off the leaves on his shoulders, readjusting his sunglasses.

"No excuses!" he exclaims, pointing at them," they don't have your piece young master," Ace replies.

"How would you know?! And stop calling me that!" Urien exclaims," because... they are waiting for their partners, meaning they both got different pieces," Ace replies.

"So?!" Urien exclaims, Lian shows his piece to them, Quinlan glances at him and does the same.

"See?" Ace looks at Urien," Gah! Where are the Queen pieces?!" Urien exclaims," Right here," Violen replies and tosses him the piece only to miss and be caught by Ace.

Urien snatches it from Ace's hands and cackles out loud, Lian sweat drops but his expression immediately brightens at the sight of his brother.

"Ivan," Lian grins, Ivan smiles tilting his head," Aw... I didn't get the same pieces as you did," he pouts. Violen seem to notice Lian's piece then and showed him his, ignoring the," of course you'd keep the King piece," muttering from Akari.

"Ey, Almond! You've got the same piece as me," Quinlan grins. This time, they were stopped by a rumbling.

"Did anyone hear that?" Quinlan asks," I think we all did," Lian snorts.

"We better move... we don't know what is in this forest," Almond replies, Akari pouts," but what about me and that zombie?" she asks, Ivan lets out a small," hey!"

"I'm staying," Lian replies without hesitation," What are you-" Violen starts but was interrupted by the flapping of wings," Duck!" He exclaims as something dark and heavy slams onto the middle of the group, collecting dust as they look up to see a horde of Griffon Grimm heading towards their group.

The Griffon roars but is cut off by a scarf wrapping around it's mouth and it glows light blue before exploding ice into it's face.

Ace uses his crossbow and his arrows knock a few out of the air. Urien surprisingly joining into the fight, he places his hands onto Ace's shoulders, his white aura moves to his hand and Ace's blue aura amplifying and he releases an arrow which split into the exact number of Grimm in the sky, including one unfortunete bird.

"Well you're all on your own," Urien grins as he and Ace escapes, Almond would go after them only to be stopped by a Death Stalker, he blocks it's attacks with his axe only to be pushed back.

Quinlan tries to attack it with her scarf only for her attacks to not pierce it's shell.

"Aim for the stinger," Lian replies Ivan nods and uses his wired gloves that glow and slashes the stinger loose and Quinlan used her scarf to yank it down.

The screech of a nevermore turns their attention to the sky again.

"Is someone having a bad day?" Quinlan muses," I am!" Akari exclaims. Lian rolls his eyes at that as Ivan looks at the Grimm circling them.

"Hit it with everything you've got," Lian replies over to the others, they didn't see any reason to not do so, Violen clicks open his gun compartment of his weapon and starts rapid shooting at the Nevermore his bullets hitting most of the time, he and Almond have rifles so their shots are also mostly accurate. Ivan finishes off their round with a five string attack.

The nevermore screeches and dives for them.

"Scatter!" Lian exclaims as Ivan quickly grabs the person closest to him, which is Akari aside, the rest rolling out of the way as the nevermore snaps at them.

Lian nods to Violen who rolls his eyes and Ivan who smiles at him as both of them started pelting the Grimm while Lian slams his rake onto the neck of the Grimm.

"Urgh, I'm seriously questioning your weapons choices," Akari grumbles before finishing off the Grimm with her sword.

"Well look who the Nevermore dragged in," they turn to see the brown hair girl and the pink haired girl together, showing them their pieces, a white bishop and a black rook.

Akari seems furious," I demand someone swap with her!" she points out. The rest just looks at each other with amusement, confusion and shrugging respectively.

* * *

Applause can be heards as Headmaster Ozpin announces the Teams. Akari, the pink haired girl, Tychon and another boy with dark green hair and blue eyes stood in front of the headmaster, head tilted up.

"Akari Ino, Mauve Iolanta, Tychon Zephyr and Han Guang, the four of you retrieved the black rook and knight pieces, from this day forward, you'll work together as Team Amaranth (AMTH), led by... Akari Ino," the headmaster replies, Akari eyes sparkles while Mauve looks surprised at the leader choice and glares at Akari who is celebrating even after they left the stage. The headmaster follows them with an amuse expression before returning to the other teams.

"Urien Myrddin, Ace Teal, Almond Brown, Quinlan Marid, the four of you retrieved the black queen and bishop pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as... Team Aqua (AQUA), led by... Almond Brown," He replies, Urien rolls his eyes as Quinlan pats Almond on the back, Ace tilting his head curiously. Almond smiles but when he looked at the Headmaster, his expression turns serious as he nods. Ozpin nods back as they walk away from the stage.

"And finally... Lian Rosamund, Violen Raijin, Ivan Nanda and Selina Zezilia," he calls as each of them lines up in front of him, Selina, the brown haired girl winks at the headmaster, looking a little casual unlike the others." The four of you have retrieved the white king and bishop pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as ... Team Silver (SILV), led by... Selina Zezilia," he adds, apparently ignoring her antics, the applause that follows are oblivious to the confusion that Lian, Violen and Ivan shared.

Selina just grins and waves at the crowd.

"Looks like things are going to be... interesting this year," the headmaster mutters in a happy tone, almost a whistle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that you don't have to watch the whole RWBY series, you just have to watch the world of remnant on youtube


	5. Mirage of Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists start their first day of school!

"So... what do you think?" Ivan asks, as soon as they were in their dorms last night, they didn't bother to pack and left everything the way it was, now it's just full with personal touches like the curtain someone manages to stuff into their bag -cough- Violen -cough- and posters of movies, anime and... Grimm. Bookshelves are stacked to the brim with books and two lucky cats and a Boarbatusk bank. The bookshelf on the ground are filled with alarm clocks, figurines and secret stashes of snacks rather than solid books.

"Mm... I think it's great," Lian gave him a thumbs up through his candy but Lian seems to agree with everything Ivan says so he pouts and looks at Violen who is reading on his bed and ignoring them. Their team leader is nowhere to be found.

"Mm... Selina didn't even unpack..." Ivan thinks out loud," maybe we should leave some space for her?" he asks

Lian frowns," I didn't exactly see her carry anything with her other than a bottled water..."

Violen looks up, then at the alarm clock beside him.

"Well, it's half an hour until class," Violen says with an obvious, unsaid question.

"Why are we going over there so early," Lian complains.

Ivan sweat drops," Come on now, it'll give us more time to walk," Ivan suggests as they leave for class.

"You guys are nerds," Quinlan snorts, turns out Team AQUA is about to leave too.

"Uh... but you're here too," Lian sweat drops

"Whatever losers," Urien sticks his tongue out at them as they walks ahead of them, Quinlan skipping ahead while Almond gave them a sympathetic shrug.

Team Silver -without the S- stands behind, one smiling sheepishly the other face palming while the last doesn't look up from his book.

"I feel sorry for him already," Violen drawled, apparently that's what the other two was thinking of.

As they stroll towards class, Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Umi looks at them from the courtyard, Ozpin looks at them in a neutral expression as he sips his drink, Professor Umi checking her watch.

Squinting at the sun, Gaia glances at the Headmaster who's mouth twitches but she can't really pinpoint what that expression meant.

But just as quickly has his expression disappeared, came Team AMTH sprinting down the courtyard a few ticks later.

"And that is how I've slain my first Grimm," a young slightly younger and less well built Professor Port finishes his lecture. Team Silver at the very back of the lecture hall, Ivan is half asleep on his desk, Lian writing something that is not entirely related to the lesson right now while Violen still continues to read his book, slightly underneath his desk.

"Moral of the story?" Professor Port asks, Ivan snorts and shakes himself awake before he could hit the table," A true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable," Lian smiles at Ivan at the drool on his book, Violen looks below to find students snickering at each other, Akari apparently passing things around," a true huntsman must be strategic," Mauve glares at Akari in the middle of staring dreamily at Professor Port.

Akari smirks and shows her a drawing of a rather comically exaggerated nose of Professor Port.

"well-educated," Ivan blinks awake at the growing one-sided tension between Mauve and Akari in worry, Lian frowning down at them," and wise," Violen looks back at his book, not willing to get into whatever stupid thing they are planning.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asks.

"I do!" Mauve blurts, Tychon glances at her with a frown and Han looks at her like she's gone mad. ivan winces while Lian deadpans, he can't believe that Mauve actually let Akari get to her.

"Well... let's find out..." he turns to the cage he brought in at the beginning of class," step forward and face your opponent," he gestures.

Mauve changes into her combat gear and faces her opponent with her gun that looks a lot like customizable atlas tech, the lines matching her Mauve hair. Ivan looks at the battle in interest but more on the weapon, Lian however seems to be more interested in her stance, one of a fight stance despite her look and weapon, Violen still didn't think it was worth his attention.

The rest of Team Amaranth however didn't seem interested in cheering their teammate, except for Akari apparently.

"Go pink!" She exclaims, Mauve rolls her eyes at that, form breaking momentarily but secretly glad for the enthusiasm... unlike the other teammates.

Professor Port," alright, let the match... begin!" He breaks the lock and a Ursa Minor bursts out of it's cage and charges at Mauve, a purple visor appears around her eyes and she dodges, numbers flashing by her eyes.

She presses a trigger on her gun and it shoots a plasma beam, pushing the Grimm back, everyone is paying attention now.

"Woah, that looks something out from a sci-fi film,' Ivan mutters, Violen made a sound that suspiciously resembles an agreement.

The Grimm growls and rolls to the side, legs wobbling, Mauve dashes at it and it disintegrates into dust as she shoots a beam at point blank range. Everyone started to clap at the spetacular, even Akari and Han did but Tychon seemed disinclined to do so. Mauve sighs in exasperation and straightens herself.

"Wonderful! Now that is all the time we have for today, class dismissed," Professor Port grins.

"I swear, he was forced here or something," Mauve mutters, Akari tilted her head and looks at who Mauve was looking at. Which is Tychon, who left his team behind, Han frowns at that. She looks at Akari and Han.

"Well?" She asks," What?" Akari retorts," You're the team leader, what do you think we should do?" Mauve gestures to the door where the other Teams are leaving, only Team ILV stayed behind, Violen and Lian are more likely dragged behind because of Ivan.

They look at Han, he shrugs and Mauve pinches the bridge of her nose.

Tychon sits in the courtyard, closing his eyes, one might think he is meditating. Mauve and Akari peeks out from a tree bark.

"We need a reason for him to bond with us," Mauve whispers, Akari grin and leaves her hiding spot, leaving Mauve on the dirt." Akari!" She exclaims before following suit with Han, who stayed behind them.

Ivan and Lian peeks out of the bush, Violen staying with his back facing them, now reading a new book.

"Yo! Would you like to join us?" Akari asks cheerfully, Mauve face palms while Han stiffles a laugh." For what?" Tychon asks," I'm not so satisfied with what I did during the initiation, I gonna go back and try and find the rest of the chess pieces," Akari grins," You what?!" Mauve exclaims.

Tychon ignores her, at least he seemed interested.

"Well, I don't have anything on right now," he replies." Great!" Akari grins and skips to the Emerald Forest, Mauve looks very reluctant but was urged by Han by the shoulder and a reassuring smile." At least Grimm Studies was just now," Mauve grumbles as they tred to the forest, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them from above the Beacon Tower, a certain brunette...


	6. Bend Over Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to the Emerald Forest

"Are you sure? The cameras might still be connected you know?" Mauve crosses her arms as Akari sniffs the ground as if she could track the pieces. Tychon is at a tree top, look around for anything out of place in the forest, his eyes caught sight of one of the cameras but it doesn't seem to be moving. He looks down silently at them.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy," Akari snorts as she pushes away a few twigs and leaves, Mauve looks away, unable to see how close she is to the dirt that is riddled with things, she might not know.

"Ah, the Emerald Forest, such tranquility," Han muses," Thanks for the backup," Mauve replies sarcastically.

"Are they crazy?" Ivan asks, Lian looks at him with a deadpan look, Ivan smiles sheepishly, their presence behind them did not go unnoticed by Tychon but he didn't voice it.

Akari picks up a rock, face scrunching up in disappointment, they trek deeper into the forest.

"Maybe the headmaster has a way to clean the forest or something," Mauve mutters," the Grimm we fought could be a simulation of some kind," she replies.

"Well if so the headmaster really wanted to scare the students," Tychon replies from above, he squats on a branch. Han shakes his head," the blood-lust of the Grimm is real alright, maybe he has a grudge against us," he teases.

"Nah, I know a Grimm when I see one," Akari sniffs the air," would you stop that? You're not a bloodhound," Mauve scolds.

"Mm I don't smell any plastic out here... unless it's pure wood then it'll probably be filled with termites," Akari says, Mauve makes a disgusted face.

"He probably got some way to get them all," Han sighs," let's go," he urges Akari, she pouts and they all turn until they were all swept out of their feet.

"What was that?" Mauve asks groggily, visor activating, Akari places a hand on her sword, Tychon looks down and looks around from his perch.

"Ursa," Tychon warns before they scatter at a paw that slams at where they were.

The Grimm roars and charges at them," woah this is the biggest ursa I've ever seen," Akari points out before ducking at a leg, she frowns at that attack, it looked like the Ursa was drunk or something as it slams it's head at where Mauve was a second ago.

Han takes out his weapon, which is a spear and dashes at the Ursa, Tychon takes aim and shoots at the Ursa, earning a jump from both Mauve and Akari but Han seems to trust Tychon enough to keep attacking, Mauve didn't think it was wise but Akari joins in the fight, curved sword out and swinging.

Team AMTH seems to coordinate their attacks enough to not hit each other, finally with one well placed shot, Akari slams her sword right through the Ursa and it vanishes in dust.

"Alright! Team Amaranth!" Akari exclaims, her shriek however earning the attention of an Ursa minor but Mauve manages to shoot it down before it could attack her. Akari grins at her while Mauve rolls her eyes.

Ivan sighs in relief as Lian lowers his rake.

"Now can we go?" Mauve asks, Akari chuckles sheepishly before turning back with the others. But in the middle of their journey back, Mauve stepped on something," Huh?"

Suddenly a huge pink explosion shakes the trees, along with a shriek, Ozpin looks at the forest in mourning of the Emerald forest as the leaves now sport a shade of pink.

"Gaia, please escort Team AMTH to my office, later would you also call Selina?" he asks the Professor beside him, Gaia sighs and nods, seemingly ashamed of their actions.

Ivan winces as Lian quickly drags him away at the sight of Gaia heading towards the Team, seemingly walking on air, Ivan looks at Gaia in awe before being out of her sight.

After Team AMTH were excused from the headmaster office to wash the pink out of their equipment, Selina slips in through the elevator and goes up.

"Geez, at least it wasn't a mine," Mauve replies," you could have gotten us killed!" she points a finger at Akari.

"But I didn't okay?" Akari grumbles back." Guys, it's my fault," Tychon sighs," I know you guys did it for my sake..." he adds.

"Well, it doesn't matter now does it? The Headmaster said that our Team coordination is on point... despite giving us extra work to do..." Han chuckles, Mauve and Akari turns away from each other with a huff.

They walk back to their dorms while Selina places a feet onto the Headmaster's Desk, earning a sigh from Ozpin.

"Me letting you in this school is for you to learn, not destroy it," Ozpin replies sternly but Selina doesn't seem to flinch at his tone, she just smirks," aw come on, don't you think the forest is lacking a little color?" Selina asks.

"Well, at least no one was hurt... I'll need you to help Team Amaranth with clean up," Ozpin replies," alright alright," Selina waves her hand dismissively. Ozpin adjusts his glasses," How is your team?" he asks.

"Hm? What team?" Selina asks, Ozpin sighs," do try and make some friends here, you're going to do a lot of things together during these four years," he replies.

"I don't need friends, I work better alone," Selina grumbles, swinging her legs off the table, walking away from the small talk.

"I really hope this won't be how you treat your Professors in class," Ozpin mutters," What Professors?" Selina asks innocently, hands behind her head. Ozpin's expression darken," if you wish to continue to stay here you'll need to pass your class assessment, remember that," he replies.

"Do you really wish to go back to jail?" he asks, Selina waves her hands in dismissal or goodbye, it's unsure, as she walks into the elevator and goes down.

Ozpin stares at the doors for a moment before turning his chair to the windows.


End file.
